


假如莱万回到了多特

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 如题，仁迷和极端人蜜慎入
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus





	假如莱万回到了多特

**Author's Note:**

> 还是再次预警一下，这只是本人和我朋友瞎逼逼的时候脑子发热想到的脑洞，希望大家都能看到标题中“假如”这俩个大字  
> *我没有打个人tag，一切都是我在瞎yy，人蜜没有必要上纲上线，各位仁迷也麻烦口下留情，我们都知道万哥不会回去的这只是我的胡思乱想  
> *文中一切请和球员现实中分开来看，任何锅都是我的，文中所写于球员无关  
> *如有不适请点叉
> 
> 主CP豆腐丝，微量胡萝卜丝（可以忽略）

00  
莱万没有想到自己也有转会回到多特的一天。  
转会的原因？  
要是我想到了原因莱万现在还会在南大王吗？  
反正他就是转会了。  
你们就当某个丧心病狂的豆腐丝姐妹在沙漠里行走时遇见了阿拉丁神灯吧。  
“我要莱万回到多特蒙德去……”这个姐妹说。  
灯神特别感动，这是何等的自我牺牲精神啊，这个姑娘您看看您自身的处境行不？

01  
于是莱万就回来了。  
按照常规，多特的队长会带着球队新援熟悉环境，罗伊斯一般都会带他们去多特蒙德市里开车转一圈。  
罗伊斯看了一眼莱万：啧，我还要带着他转？  
莱万：确实不用，多特蒙德我比你还熟。  
罗伊斯：哦，是吗？  
莱万：是啊，尤其是从威斯特法伦到你家的那一段儿。

02  
“看来队长和罗伯特关系还是很好的嘛。”站在远处围观他们俩的布兰特告诉自己身旁的队副皮什切克。  
皮什切克脑门上的冷汗直冒，祈祷着各路神明别让莱万的第一天就出岔子，媒体们的长枪短炮还在训练场外等着呢。  
“是啊，他们的关系一向很好。”皮什切克没感觉到自己声音都变了调。  
啧，布兰特撇撇嘴，果然同人小说什么的是骗他的，他才不要看了。  
胡梅尔斯站在他们身后，假装没有看见布兰特手机上的proceed。

03  
皮什切克觉得自己家队长今天应该是吃错药了。  
罗伊斯今天训练的时候一直都黏着他，不是说他不愿意让小羊驼黏着他，只是他几乎都可以感觉到身后的另一个波兰人投来的可以杀人的目光了。  
“卢卡什啊，没记错的话你是不是还有一场国家队的告别赛没有踢？”莱万阴恻恻的声音在他耳朵边上响起。  
罗伊斯转过头去疑惑地看着莱万，莱万给了他一个无辜的笑容，收获了羊驼专属白眼一枚。  
哦，莱万为了不给罗伊斯造成困扰，专门用的是波兰语和皮什切克交流。

04  
莱万还是忍不住了。  
罗伊斯一直在和皮什切克打闹，看都不看他一眼。  
他好委屈，马尔科不要他了。  
于是他小心翼翼地走过去开口。  
莱万：哎，马口啊，其实呢……  
罗伊斯（炸毛）：谁是你马口？  
莱万感觉到有人安慰性质地拍了拍自己的肩，扭头一看是胡梅尔斯。  
狐媚：你也感受到啥叫‘转会一时爽，追妻火葬场’了是不？  
莱万：咋？  
狐媚：想追马口的人多了，你新来的，后面排着去。

05  
可是莱万咋会去后面排着啊。  
他和罗伊斯可是德甲官方公认盖章CP，连442和远在东方的PP体育都是他俩粉头。  
莱万多夫斯基不是只能在球场上开挂九五至尊，他在场下追妻这点也可以。

06  
第一场莱万回归的联赛结束，多特蒙德五比零大胜，酣畅淋漓地从对手手里全取三分。  
比赛结束后，罗伊斯作为队长接受记者采访。  
被问及莱万时，罗伊斯说：“他的回归让我感到高兴，因为他是多特前进中必不可少的一环，我们球队又有了更多的进球和希望。”  
记者（一看就是CP女孩不嫌事大）：“那你们的私人关系呢？”  
莱万此时刚好从更衣室里出来，很自然地搂过罗伊斯的腰再揉了一把羊驼的头发：“你觉得呢？我们关系难道不好吗？”  
罗伊斯（低气压）：嗯，很好，如你所见。（翻白眼）  
罗队：脸上笑嘻嘻，心里mmp。某波兰人你完蛋了。

07  
下一次分组训练的时候。  
罗伊斯本来很想自如地招呼桑乔和皮什切克跟自己一组的，结果发现平日里极其受欢迎的自己今天突然没有人敢于上前来一起训练。他环顾四周，终于发现了低气压的某位无法拥有姓名的波兰人。  
他好像明白了原因。

08  
大家都知道多特蒙德是德甲综艺的发源地，因此好不容易逮到莱万回归，不让他和罗伊斯一起上一次综艺他们还要不要收视率了？CP女孩鬼哭狼嚎的声音已经严重影响到了威斯特法伦球场的正常运行，现在多特蒙德流传着一个新的鬼故事——你知道吗，威斯特法伦球场闹鬼。  
什么鬼？  
想看豆腐丝想疯了的少女们。  
多特蒙德俱乐部官方第一时间进行了辟谣，然后赶紧给这俩安排了一期综艺节目。  
但是我们众所周知，罗伊斯玩游戏是相当地菜。  
为了追妻，呸，为了保护我们羊驼那倔强的自尊心，莱万只能装作自己玩游戏玩得更菜。  
不过我们的莱万……他为了玩菜一点的演技太过拙劣了，最后被罗伊斯给赶了出来。  
歪：我怎么会有你这样的队友？  
任务还未完成，同志仍需努力啊。

09  
但是，莱万不会回到多特来啊。  
灯神也不会出现啊。

10  
下一次多特蒙德比赛之前，横迷们都因为又有了高中锋哈兰德而横着走进了球场。  
罗伊斯在球场里看见有球迷在看台上打出了横幅。  
“who needs lewandowski?"  
“别奶，”布兰特嘀咕，“不然得像天龙人上赛季一样被奶的死死的。”  
罗伊斯听见了，没忍住笑出了声。  
Fin.


End file.
